


Steel and Silk

by nagia



Series: Wings!verse [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misao's not just watching the fireflies; she's watching Kaoru, too.  Alternate look at the Wings!verse series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel and Silk

The fireflies are out in force tonight; Misao watches them and plays with her flat throwing knives. She's not just watching the fireflies, of course, she's watching the girl in the pale yellow kimono, too, with the obi that looks like a bee.

There's a knife sheathed somewhere in that obi, Misao knows and thinks it's fitting. She looks fragile, imperfectly beautiful—just like Megumi—but she's the farthest thing from it. Steel hidden beneath silk: it's a perfect metaphor for the two women she wants to grow up to be like.

The two women she wishes she could touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of "08. There are so few words that never grow old"


End file.
